The objectives of the "Surgical Oncology Research Training Program" are: (1) to train M.D. general surgical residents in the conduct of basic, translational, and clinical surgical oncology hypothesis-based research; (2) to provide rigorous laboratory training and clinical research mentoring, and appropriate supplemental didactic experiences in basic, translational, and clinical oncology, clinical and population study design, biostatistics, bioethics, verbal and written communication skills, and regulatory issues; and (3) to provide experience in the design, organization, conduct, analyses, and publication of interdisciplinary team-focused basic, translational, and clinical research. During the past decade, the number of surgical oncologists entering academic institutions has declined, partly because of the limited number of institutions committed to the training of surgical oncologists. Surgical oncologists provide major contributions to integrated multi-modality therapies of cancer involving additionally medical oncologists, pediatric oncologists, radiation oncologists, and other specialized oncology health care delivery personnel. The University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) has established a strong record of training high quality physician investigators with particularly successful interactions between basic laboratory and clinical programs. Thus, The UWCCC is an excellent site for the implementation of a formal research training program in investigative surgical oncology. Participants in this program integrated with general surgery will receive at least two years of investigative training in one of the eight established research programs of the UWCCC. Trainers will be active members of the UWCCC basic science-physician scientist faculty who have individual recognition as peer-reviewed investigators, prior experience as trainers, and are active participants in interdisciplinary, team oriented basic, translational, and clinical oncology research. All resources of the UWCCC and the University of Wisconsin will be available to support this "Surgical Oncology Research Training Program." Trainees will be frequently monitored for their progress. Trainees will be provided with backgrounds to organize, develop, and lead translational and clinical surgical oncology research programs in a variety of academic, governmental, or industrial institutions.